


Tell Them Goodbye

by Loufok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Archangel Dean Winchester, Archangels, Dean Says Yes, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok
Summary: How about Dean saying yes to Michael? Takes place at the season 5 final.Thanks to NoilyPrat for her help with the translation. (import from ff.net)





	Tell Them Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dis-leur Au Revoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870074) by [Loufok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok). 



He was hit by a power beyond any description and his blood powerfully started to rush to his ears. Dean believed his head was going to explode under this pressure. He closed his eyes. His teeth clashed with a strength that made him feel like they were going to loosen. He grit his jaw making his gums bleed. His body shook as a million earthquakes blew up in his stomach. Despite his closed eyelids, the blinding light of Michael's grace burnt his retina. His rib cage was prey to a pressure that can't be named, his lungs locked up, he was short of breath. He opened his mouth, hoping to catch some air but with no result. His headache intensified like his brain was mashed. Was his body too thin to contain the archangel ? He felt his bones dangerously close to cracking. His skeleton was like it was quartered and an immeasurable pain spread through his flesh. He felt nauseous. His guts wiggled and the bile rode up in his throat. He couldn't bear it, so he let a scream of pain came out from his wide open mouth.

Then, everything stopped as suddenly as it came. The pain disappeared. He couldn't feel anything quite frankly. Although he was able to see through his eyes, his body no longer belonged to him. His heart, his muscles, his limbs. Everything was out of order. Out of his control. Dean felt like he strangely saw the world from higher height. He didn't grow up but the floor seemed more distant than usual. Willingly or not, Michael had let him stay conscious. The archangel took off. It was so brutal Dean felt he was tearing from his shell. Although the fear took him, the hunter felt a strength he had never known. He knew it wasn't his but the heavenly being who set up home in him. However, he experienced it and gained comfort from it. He trusted this strength. Lucifer will never be able to stand against him.

_\- You are right to think that way._

_\- Wow ! You can read my mind?!_

_\- Of course. I can hear you, I can read you. Do not let this fighting spirit that is rising be dropped. We will need it._

_\- 'We'? You control my body, remember ? There's no 'we'._

_\- Do not think that way. I might have your body under my control but your approval is still essential. The symbiosis between an angel and his vessel is a powerful union. That is the reason I let you stay conscious. I will need you Dean._

_\- If you say so…_

The landing wasn't more pleasant than the takeoff. Nor less violent. The ground almost trembled under his feet. He couldn't check it out but he was pretty sure the dust burned under his boots. Michael glanced around, allowing Dean to locate himself.

_\- We're at Bobby's!_

He took a look at the familiar scrapyard as a smoldering anger rose in him.

_\- You son of a bitch ! Why did you bring me here?_

_\- I thought maybe you would like to talk to your loved ones before the final fight._

_\- Oh yeah? And tell them what, smart ass? I gave up? I accepted to become an angel condom?_

_\- I thought about a simple goodbye._

The archangel walked toward the house without waiting for the hunter's answer, and once he was on the doorstep, he knocked with force. A noise reached Dean's ears and his host. The door opened and Bobby's face appeared.

\- Dean…

Turning inside, the old hunter called.

\- Sam! Castiel! Dean's here!

\- Bobby don't! Dean shouted.

As he was speaking, he realized with surprise that Michael had given him back his body. That was him talking, his voice sounding.

_\- I will give you about ten minutes, but do not be too long. Much remains to be done._

\- Why not? Bobby asked as he frowned.

\- I… They don't have… the young man tried.

Before he continued, two figures appeared above Bobby's shoulder.

\- Dean! exclaimed Sam.

His face split in a smile. He was clearly relieved to see his brother.

\- We thought you were gone seeing… You know.

Dean looked down. Castiel's deep voice rose.

\- You said yes.

Ashamed, he nodded, his eyes nailed to the floor.

\- What? But… why? Sam asked. I thought… You said… We screw these bastards and…

\- I had to!

He both raised his voice and head. Faced their look, he took a deep breath, trying to show some self-assurance.

\- Michael promised he… wouldn't mess up with me too much. He said… once it'll be over, he'll let me go.

\- And you believed him? Bobby screamed.

His throat closed, Dean agreed with his head.

\- Is Michael here? Castiel asked as he approached.

\- Yes but he…

Without allowing him to finish his phrase, the angel gripped Dean's collar and looked deep down in his eyes. However, he seemed to look beyond the green eyes. In a threatening manner, he started talking in enochien. The sounds came out of his mouth and rolled and rumbled at the hunter's ears. He didn't understand the meaning but he could feel a tremble in his whole being.

Castiel's threat wasn't letting Michael be indifferent.

Finally, the angel released his grip and turned away, disappointed and disgusted. Without a look to the three men, he went back in the house and didn't show up any more.

The rejection hurt Dean and a profound distress took him. As a last resort, he searched Sam and Bobby's eyes. But they also seemed to avoid to look at him.

\- I'm sorry, Dean stuttered.

\- Son… upset, Bobby bit his lips. Just… Come to us alive. Alright?

With a shaky hand, he patted at the young man's shoulder then withdrew.

What was left were the two brothers. An uncomfortable silence lay between them. Dean couldn't take it any longer and broke it.

\- Sammy, he started with a trembling voice.

\- Don't. Save it.

His younger brother put his eyes in his and threw a sharp look at him.

\- You know I love you. You're my brother. But this… It's beyond anything I would imagine.

\- I know, I know. But let me…

\- You left without warning us! Sam interrupted him. You made a decision behind our backs!

\- 'Cause I knew you wouldn't approve! I knew you would try to stop me!

\- Of course we would! Same way you'll try to stop me if the fantasy took me to say yes to Lucifer!

\- Except, we better say yes to an angel than yes to the devil ! No wayI let a chance to this son of a bitch to take control of you, you understand me?!

\- So you're trying to say you didn't trust me? You thought I was gonna say yes?

\- According to Michael, the fight was about to happen. You would accept Lucifer's offer, it was a question of time. But I succeeded to make a deal with him, Sammy. Michael consented to not follow the Apocalypse to the letter. We're gonna kill this bastard, right now, and you'll have nothing to worry about, not ever.

Dean's voice slightly broke and he remained silent.

_\- It is time._

\- Already?

_\- Tell him goodbye._

\- Who are you talking to? Sam asked suspiciously.

\- Michael. He… I have to go.

Repelled a rise of tears, Dean stared at his little brother for a long time.

\- Take care of Cas and Bobby, all right?

His younger brother only growled.

\- That's it.

_\- Good._

Dean's green eyes lit up in a blue-almost-white. He irradiated, spreading a bright wave of pure light around him. On the floor, the shadows of a huge couple of wings stretched. Physically, it was still his brother, but Sam knew he was now in front of Michael. The up thrust chin in a haughty manner, the jaw closed, the bossy and decided face, everything indicated his brother had left the ship. In spite of his resentment, Sam's eyebrows sagged in profound sadness.

\- Do not blame him, Sam Winchester.

The hunter looked up at the archangel.

\- What your brother did, he did out of love. For you.

Without saying another word, he flew away in a feather rustles.


End file.
